Katsuyaa Past, Katsuyaa Present
by Tenshi no Seto
Summary: SJ (Summary inside) Now, Jou is having strange nightmares...
1. Chappie 1: A Gift

TnS: Konichiwa minna-san! This is my first fic ever!!

Seto: -_-' Oh great……another torturess to come and screw up our semi-normal lives…

TnS: :P Just do the disclaimer

Seto: Fine. Tenshi no Seto doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's affiliated characters places or things. The character Rofaic Dragonis and all of her counterparts belong to Yami Megami, and if you want to use them, you have to ask permission from her.

TnS: ^_^ K, here's your summary! ^_^

Summary: Rofaic Dragonis is as "normal" as she can get with her other parts in this fic, and Moeyasui Shimo happens to meet up with one Katsuyaa Jounouchi, and guess what? She remembers him from her past life in Egypt. As a result, she gives him something that she says belongs to him, and havoc is wreaked on one blonde teenager…Insanity Ensues…S/J fic, Yaoi in later chapters……

Chapter 1:

Sitting in class, bored as he usually was, Katsuyaa Jounouchi looked around for something to do as the sensei droned on about a math problem that he understood well enough and actually knew the answer to, though he wouldn't write it on paper unless threatened with bodily harm. Jou was very intelligent, he just chose to goof off instead of "apply himself", as teachers put it. As far as he was concerned, school was boring… _Ring ring! Ring ring! _The lunch bell sounded and the blonde bounced out of the room in a frenzy, the first one out, and he sat on the exact opposite side of the room from the door on the sensei's insistence, supposedly to prevent that from happening…

Getting his lunch, it was a nice day out, and so, he went outside to sit under a tree, though was sadly unaccompanied. That was only because all 6 of his friends were absent today; Honda had a cold, Anzu was vacationing in America with her parents for another month, Yuugi was at a dueling convention until that evening, Mai was…somewhere, he didn't know where Ryou was, and he didn't want to know where Malik was, and so, he was forced to sit by himself and eat. Setting down his bag, he plopped under a tree and gorged himself until the hunger he felt was sated, and then, he took out the dreaded h-word, because he had no one to talk to. (A/N: The h-word is 'homework', though he could be referring to the other h-word…^^;;) About 15 or 20 minutes later, he got the strangest feeling that he was being watched very carefully. Looking over the top of his biology textbook, he was met with the sight of a pair of mis-matched eyes, one red and one blue, no more than an inch away from the cover of the book, which was only a scant few inches from the blonde's nose to begin with. Jumping back in surprise, Jou whacked his head on the tree behind him as Rofaic stood, brushing herself off at the knees where she had been sitting and saying,

"It's about time you noticed me. I've been sitting there for 10 minutes." Her voice had a strange, doubled quality, and Jou knew in an instant that it wasn't Rofaic that was speaking to him; it was Moeyasui Shimo. He had never spoken to her or seen her before, but Yami had spoken to all of them about her, and he knew that he should be afraid; Yami had reiterated countless times to stay away from Moeyasui Shimo at all costs. Pressing his back against the tree in an attempt to get as far from her as possible, she laughed darkly at his antics and said,

"Do no fear us for now; had we intended to do something to you, do you really think that I'd have sat there and waited for you to look up for all that time?" Contemplating this for a second and realizing that she probably had a point, Jou slid down the tree trunk, where he had been half standing and ready to bolt, he sat cross-legged and asked,

"Well, if yer not gonna hurt me, the whad'ya wan' wit me?" She sat down fluidly across from him and into a full lotus, two-toned eyes glaring into amber critically, almost as if searching for something for an entire minute before finally saying,

"Your name is Katsuyaa Jounouchi, correct?" Jou blinked as she spoke, coming back to reality. As she had glared at him, she locked their gazes, almost as if by magic, and Jou could do nothing but hold her gaze waveringly and want desperately to get away from this self-proclaimed psychopath. Registering what she said about half a minute later, he said,

"Yeah, that's me. Katsuyaa Jounouchi. Why'dya wanna know?" closing her eyes, she nodded to herself, seemingly confirming something before looking back up at the blonde in the same harsh way and saying,

"I have something for you Katsuyaa Jounouchi." Jou looked at her questioningly as she held her right arm out and let it rest on her knee, palm up, doing the same thing simultaneously with her left arm. Then, something began to happen. Each upturned palm began to spark with energy; the left a dusty blue while the right a fierce red. The crackling energy snapped and popped, each electrical wisp then assuming the crude shape of the head of a dragon, snapping at all of the others that stemmed out of the energy ball that it was connected to, as if wanting to be freed. Then, the electricity came up towards the center between her palms, creating a triangle of sorts with no bottom. At the top point, the two energies merged to one and created a blinding purple flash, so bright that Jou had to look away, shielding his eyes. When at last he could see again, where the energies had merged to purple now floated something wrapped ina layer of white linen and glowed a faint gold. Moeyasui looked pointedly at Jou, who tentatively reached out to take it…whatever it was, not wanting to piss her off after that display of power. It fell into his hand unbidden and Jou was surprised that it was slightly heavy because the wrappings around it were only 1"x1.5" at the most. Reaching over with the other hand, meaning to unwrap, whatever it was, a hand grabbed his wrist so tightly that he couldn't move it any closer, and Moeyasui said,

"Ah ah ah. It belongs to you I believe, but you should take my advice and do not open it until you are somewhere you will be safe and alone for a while. Otherwise you will be extremely regretful I believe." With that, she stood almost too quickly to be seen and walked off, leaving Jou with the strange object and a warning. As the bell to end lunch rang, Jou put the thing into his pocket and stood; he'd deal with it later……

Plopping down on his bed and panting, Jou looked at the cracked and yellowed, formerly white ceiling and then, when he caught his breath, shot a glance at the red numbers of his digital clock. 2:45. He'd have the house to himself for another two and a quarter hours; certainly long enough to open a piece of cloth. Pulling it out of his coat pocket, he looked a it for a second. He knew that he probably should throw it away and not open it at all, but something in him _wanted_ to know what it was, and Jou didn't really feel right crediting it to his overactive sense of curiosity. Steeling his reserve, he sat up as his trembling fingers slowly removed the white cloth wrappings……

TBC……

TnS: So, what'd ya think?

Seto: Where's the Yaoi? You said that you were going to write an S/J fic, and so where the h*ll is the Yaoi? I wasn't even so much as _mentioned_ in this chapter, and I'm one of the damned main characters! I mean come _on_ - 

TnS: ^^;; While Seto finishes having a hissy fit, R'n'R plz, and I'll tell you what Jou's got! ^_^


	2. Chappie 2: A Yami with a Temper

TnS: ^_^ You like it? Really? Wow. And I thought I was just an insane authoress that was writing for her own amusement…^^;;

Seto: -_-' Start typing. Now.

TnS: Disclaimer!! ^_^

Seto: ::sighs:: Tenshi no Seto doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, thank the gods, or we'd all be doomed……^^;;

TnS: :P Just for that, I don't think I'll introduce you until the _next_ chapter! :P

Seto: You don't have a choice but to bring me in, because this chapter would be pitifully short if you didn't.

TnS: ………:P!

Chapter 2: A Yami with a temper…

The golden glow intensified as the thin layer of white cloth was removed and the object was revealed to Jou. Or really, you should say, objects, because there were two of them. It was a pair of what appeared to be solid gold ankhs, about and inch by a half inch, and they bore the sennen eye where the space in the oval should have been. The center of each eye was a silvery white stone, looking to be a diamond, and Jou only caught a glimpse of them for a second before the gems flashed simultaneously and flew up from the place where they sat in the blonde's hand, and just as he wondered where in the hell they had gone, he felt a slight pang in each of his earlobes. Reaching up and touching one, he found out where the ankhs had gone. Jumping up, Jou ran to a mirror and moved his blonde locks out of the way, growling at what he saw. Each earlobe now had an ankh of solid gold with a sennen eye in it, which meant that the blonde now had pierced ears. Feeling for the earring backs, the pup meant to take them out, but never got that far, as there were no backs. The earrings didn't go all the way through, and when he tried, the amber-eyed boy couldn't remove either piece of gold jewelry. Sighing in defeat, Jou turned back to his bed, grumbling about how he was going to kill Rofaic no matter how scary she was, when he saw something that definitely wasn't there before in the middle of his room, and this made him jump almost a foot off of the ground. It was……him……standing in the center of the room, staring at his hands in wonder and flexing his fingers, as if he couldn't believe he were here. _What the hell? I'm over here, and I don't have a full length mirror over there! Oh gods, I've gone insane,_ thought Jou as he looked at his supposed reflection. _No, he's not me exactly……he's…different…_ thought Jou as he looked at the other Jou, who was now examining his arms and chest. That one had sun kissed skin that was more bronzed by only a few subtle shades than our favorite pup's, and his blonde hair looked slightly sun-bleached. Stepping closer to this person, his straw blonde hair swayed as he looked up at our blonde pup and amber-gold met a sparkling silver, and a voice similar to, though deeper than his own asked,

"Where am I? And who……who are you?" Jounou blinked a second at this seemingly very confused person that looked so much like himself before shaking his head and saying,

"Who are you?" The other's silver gaze seemed, slightly wary of Jou, holding amber steadily as he finally answered,

"Who are you that you look so close to me?" Blinking again, Jou said,

"I'm Katsuyaa Jounouchi, and I could ask you the same question. Where'd you come from?" the silver eyed boy absently tugged at his right ear as he said,

"I wish I knew." As the lobe moved, something caught the light, and it glinted gold and white.

"The earrings," Jou muttered. Then, he said angrily, "Dammit! Stupid Rofaic and her damn supid earrings!" Taking a deep breath, Jou thought to himself, _Calm down Kasuya before you start throwing stuff again._

~I am calm; I am not going to throw anything.~

Jouno jumped and looked around, eyes landing on a confused looking chrome mirror image in the middle of the room.

_{I wasn't talking to you.}_

~Oh. Alright then.~

{How in the hell are we 'thought talking'?}

~I don't know, but it's pretty cool, huh?~

{Yep.}

Plopping down on his bed, Jou motioned the other to sit down next to him. He had an idea of what was going on, and he was about ready to kill Rofaic; or more specifically, Moeyasui Shimo.

"So, don't know where you're from, who you are, or what you're doing here?" asked Jou. Silver eyes were cast down, and the other blonde whispered,

"No. The last thing I remember is……" that sentence died off, and a strange look shrouded his features as he stayed quiet.

_{You can't remember anything, can you?}_

~N-no……nothing……~

Yep, just as Jou suspected. This kid had been sealed inside these earrings, and when they had affixed themselves to his ears, his spirit had been freed. That meant that Jou had a 5,000 year old spirit on his hands, and had just acquired what would probably be called a Yami……

"Ok, here's the scoop. I'm thinkin' that you're a spirit from these earrings that just attached themselves to me, and you're probably around 5,000 years old, and probably were me in a past life." Blonde eyebrows raised to the hair line as silvery eyes looked at him skeptically and said,

"You sound as if this is not a new occurrence for you." Jou smiled at the irony and said to the Egyptian,

"Yeah, well, I've dealt with it 3 times already, and so hey, nothing that surprises me too much."

"Three times? Were they also spirits from 5,000 years ago?"

"Yeah, they were Yami, Bakura, and Mariku [1]……"

~ Next day ~

They had pretty well what was going to have to happen. The 'twin' would stay in his soul room until Jou gave him the ok, and then, he could look around this world and try to figure out what the hell was going on. It wasn't so bad in the beginning either. Well, at least for the first few hours in the morning, where Jou was riddled with questions about anything and everything that was out there. Then, he got to school……

Putting his books away, Jou was explaining to the spirit what 'school' was again, and wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking; just aimlessly wandering in the general direction of homeroom. This proved to be bad, because inevitably, the blonde ended up slamming directly into someone as he rounded the corner. Stumbling back, attempting and succeeding at regaining his balance, he heard a voice sneer,

"Why don't you watch where you're going mutt?" Amber eyes snapping up, Jou glared darkly at the CEO of Kaiba corp. and growled,

"Don't have time for ya today moneybags, so just move outta my way." Stepping to the side of Kaiba, the brunette moved to block his way and said,

"You ran into me mutt. You owe me an apology, and I'm not moving until I hear it." Growling low in his throat in a warning way, head lowering so that his blonde fringe shaded his face, the blonde said,

"I'm warning you Kaiba, get out of my way." The brunette chuckled at this and crossed his arms, saying,

"Oh, the pup's grown a spine has he? Too bad. I'm not moving." Fists clenching and unclenching, Jou's forever checked temper was slipping. He had never, _ever_ lost his temper before, but now he was finding it hard to hold in rein.

"Last chance Kaiba. Back. Off." His eyes had narrowed, and he was so angry, he didn't notice that his voice had dropped almost an octave, and his vision had tainted silver…

"Apologize to your master mutt, and I'll gladly step aside." Came the reply. That did it. Three strikes, and the 17 year old was out. Jou's head snapped up, and Kaiba stopped smirking as he saw the strange look in the blonde's eyes. No, not strange look, strange color. The amber that the CEO was so used to had given way to a glowing chrome, completely devoid of anything but that sparking, crackling color. It was raw energy, and it cracked and popped like electricity. Then, the blonde reached up and took hold of Kaiba's right arm with his left hand and gripped it hard. Hard enough to make our favorite tight ass' eye twitch from the pain as he was shoved effortlessly aside and almost across the vacant hallway and into the opposite wall. By the time the ice-eyed boy regained his balance however, Jouno was halfway down the hall and entering his homeroom. Blinking for a second, Kaiba shook his head and walked down the hall to his homeroom, deciding to disregard that incident as the late nighter he had pulled the day previous developing his new game and his lack of coffee that morning……

Meanwhile, Jou, who had felt the slight change of energy and had almost lost his temper, had no idea what was going on.

__

{What was that?}

~Hmmm? What? Who was that? He was a real jerk. I didn't get a good look at him though…

{Kaiba, and believe me, you don't wanna get any kind of a look at him. I try to stay away from moneybags as much as I can.}

~Moneybags?~

{He's rich.}

~Oooh. Right.~………

Making it through the day without too many mishaps, Jou was still bummed that Honda was sick, and he still hadn't any idea where Mai was. The lunch bell was now ringing, and Jou was now a pup with a mission; he was going to find Rofaic and ask her what the hell she did. Going straight outside to look for her, he didn't even get a lunch as he was searching, not wanting to chance missing her. _Now, if I were a deranged psychopath, where would I be when I had some free-time, _thought Jou as he remembered that she didn't eat lunch.

Wandering around outside, he didn't see her, and so, he went inside, walking the halls with a sheet of paper he folded in half to look like a pass so he didn't get into trouble. Coming across the library, he went in on a whim and surprisingly found what he was looking for. Rofaic was sitting at a table in the back glaring at a sheet of paper that seemed to have Spanish on it. Rounding the table, Jou said to her,

"Rofaic, we gotta talk." At first, the blonde thought she was ignoring him, but then, she looked up at him and said,

"Es no mi dificil. Tu eres un pregunta? Esta es muy malo para tu.[2]" He blinked at her and thought about that for a second. He was a little slow at Spanish. When he had a pretty good grasp that it meant something like 'it's not my problem', he said,

"It is your problem; you're the one that freekin' gave me these earrings, and you're the one who's going to explain it!" She looked at him in confusion, and as she opened her mouth to say something, a violet flash suddenly went off, and a mismatched glare now challenged the blonde, and a strangely doubled voice came from her lips as she said,

"You're right, I did give them to you; they belonged to you 5 millenia ago, and I thought you might like them back. I trust you've met Kasiya."

"Kat-who? You mean the guy from the ankh-earrings? Yeah. I met him." Jou said, and excitedly, the spirit said to him,

__

{She knows my name!! It's…Kasiya. Hmmmm. I guess I like that name…It kind of sounds like your name.}

~Yeah, you're right. Probably because I'm probably you reincarnated.~

"You already know all you need to; Kasiya is who you were in Egypt, Kasiya knows how to travel in and out of the soul room, and you seem to get along. You need no more information from me." said Moeyasui Shimo as she stood and began to walk away with the Spanish worksheet from the table.

"Wait! But, how did you-? I mean, these earrings aren't millennium items…?"

"No, they aren't. They were forged for the same purpose that my item - my flute - was; to seal Kasiya inside a small corner of the shadow realm where nothing could harm him, and make it difficult for anyone but their own flesh and blood to release him." With that, she walked out of the library, and left a confused blonde to scramble as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch…

…The rest of the day had been uneventful, and now, our favorite pup was packing up his book bag as it was time to leave. Slamming his locker, he walked down the stairs and out the main doors, intent on finding somewhere where he could let Kasiya out so that he could start showing him around. Jogging to get to the park quickly, he again wasn't paying attention to where he was going (A/N: That's going to get him into trouble one of these times.) and again, he collided into someone, though this time so hard, that he fell backwards and onto the ground. (A/N: I take back the last note; it looks like he just did…^_^;;;).

"Watch where you're going, stupid mutt. Don't you know about the leash law?" Growling, something inside of Jou snapped, and immediately, his amber eyes grayed to silver, and he growled audibly as he stood, looking up at the CEO with a glare that could melt an ice cube. Kaiba had gone one step too far this time………

TBC……

TnS: Oh no! What's gonna happen to Seto-kun!!

Seto: Nothing. I can take him.

TnS: He has a Yami, with powers and a really bad temper…

Seto: So? I have a Yami too, right?

TnS: You have an item yes…but I don't know about an item. Does anyone know if Seto-kun has a Yami?

Seto: R'n'R _ ¬_¬_

Footnotes:

1 - in the Japanese version, 'Marik' is 'Mariku', because in Japanese, the r and l sounds are interchangeable, and so 'Marik' sounds the same as 'Malik'…^^;; Please don't tell me it's not; I'm pretty sure that's how it really is…¬_¬

2 - and here's my shotty Spanish coming out to say hi. Actually, these sentences say "That isn't my problem. You have a question? That's too bad for you." Please don't flame me! I'm only in Spanish II… ^^;;


	3. Chappie 3: Seto steps in

TnS: I'm back!! About time, right?

Seto: No.

TnS: ::sticks tongue out:: Just do the disclaimer

Seto: -_-' Tenshi no Seto doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's affiliated people, places, or things.

TnS: ^_^ Thanx!! On to the fic. Oh, and PS, thanx so much to Demon Darkness and Kaori for the thoughts on Seto's item, and as always, Kudos to all you who reviewed!

__

{blah} - Jou to Kasiya

__

~blah~ - Kasiya to Jou

__

****blah**** - Dream

'_blah'_ - Seth to Seto

__

^blah^ - Seto to Seth

//

__

"Watch where you're going, stupid mutt. Don't you know about the leash law?" Growling, something inside of Jou snapped, and immediately, his amber eyes grayed to silver, and he growled audibly as he stood, looking up at the CEO with a glare that could melt an ice cube. Kaiba had gone one step too far this time………

//

Dropping his book bag on the ground, Jou's hair hid the glow of his eyes as he looked at the ground, and a deep, baritone-pitched growl was ripped from the lower than his throat; it came from the tips of his toes, angry and menacing. Balling up a fist tight enough to draw blood, what happened next was like a dream to Jou. It was like he was just watching it happen; that he really had no control over his own body.

Lunging at the brunette CEO, a flash of silver engulfed the bleeding red fist that connected forcefully to Kaiba's face. A sharp crack fell on deaf ears as he picked up the ice-eyed boy, (though he wondered how, because Seto was both taller and weighed more than Jou himself), and slammed him against the brick wall of the school building. Glaring up at the CEO, something made him stop. A look in the brunette's eyes; they were darker than they usually were. More, cerulean than ice. At this, Jou felt his eyebrows go up, and some kind of warmth flowed up the arm that held Kaiba to the wall, giving him feeling in the limb, and spreading to the rest of his body. Blinking, Jou immediately released Kaiba, letting him stand on his own two feet, and backed away.

__

{What the hell?!}

But he received no answer from Kasiya, who seemed to have vanished for the moment. Looking up at Kaiba, he saw that indeed, the CEO's gaze was back to it's cold, icy self. Shuddering, the blonde wrapped his arms around himself, turned tail, (A/N: Seto: That's right puppy, run from your master… TnS: -_-'), and ran away from that questioning, calculating, intense blue look…

_What happened? Kasiya? Where are you man?_ Jou thought as his pace quickened; he wanted to get home, and so, had sped up. He received no reply from the spirit however, no matter how many times he inquired as to where Kasiya was. Making it home, he suddenly found himself exhausted, and so, after locking his door with all four padlocks, (he had added another one after last week's incident with his dad), he collapsed on his bed, not bothering to remove his shoes or get in between the blanket and the mattress……

__

****

_Dark. It was very dark. Nothing could be seen._

Sweet. A sweet smell. A strangely familiar sweet smell. [1]

Tears. Salty tears. Slipping down sunk-kissed flesh, tracing trembling lips.

Sadness. A heavy, staggering sadness, pitted against a vulnerable heart.

Sobbing. The only sound was that of a child's heartbroken cries.

These were the things Jou's senses first picked up. Blinking, he tried to turn his head from side to side and look around, but something wouldn't let him. He couldn't control his body. Then, his head turned down to look at his lap; he was sitting on his knees. There was a person laying there. Dark brown hair, gently tanned skin that was soft as lotus blossoms, small build. Then, he heard his own voice crack as it said,

"M-mama? W-wake up. Please M-mama." Shaking her slightly, he felt something warm and wet coat his fingers. It was kind of sticky, and when the hand was brought to his face, he saw that it was red. Blood, the blonde thought; she's dead.

"Mama!" he heard his young voice scream. His voice was higher pitched, as it had been in his childhood. Then, a sharp cuff met his head, and his small body flew across the room, head slamming into the wall. A whimper emerged from his throat as a deep, slightly slurred voice said,

"Shut the fuck up, you brat. Bitch had it coming to her." the tears continued to flow down his cheeks, but his sobs were muffled by a hand that he brought to his mouth.

"SHUT UP!!" yelled the voice, as footsteps thundered towards the prone boy. Eyes turning in the direction it came from, there was barely enough time to see a head of blonde hair as he was picked up, and a sharp pain was issued in his head as the world went dark……

Laying on the floor, playing a game of some kind; all of a sudden, he was picked up and thrown across the room without any notice. Slamming into the wall, he saw stars as he fell onto the straw mattress that now made up his bed. Then, a voice slurred,

"Hold still you little slut." Blinking up at bleached blonde hair and leering green eyes that were slightly dilated, Jou heard his young voice say,

"D-daddy?" He received a slap for that, and he could smell the foul stench of alcohol on the breath that answered,

"Shut up and hold still dammit, or I swear to Ra you won't wake up in the morning." Fear paralyzed him as he was devised of his clothes, and again cuffed upside the head as he whimpered; he didn't like this. And then, pain. Searing, jabbing, white-hot, sharp PAIN, that had never before been surpassed. A scream was wrenched from a vulnerable, naïve, yet no longer innocent young boy…

****

Jou's head snapped up, scream ripping his throat raw as he was thrown violently from the nightmare. Looking around, panting, he could see nothing in the darkness that surrounded him, but he could control his limbs, so he knew that he wasn't dreaming this time. Looking around, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes were caught by the glowing red numbers of the clock. 6:07. It was dark as always, but that wasn't what gave him the feeling in his stomach that he was being dropped down an elevator shaft on an out of control car. _Dad's home_, was the only thought that flitted through his head as he heard footsteps staggering up the stairs. _Oh shit; he's awake,_ Jou thought, panicking as he dove out of bed, looking around frantically. His only escape was the window; it was a two story drop, but hey, it was guaranteed that the elder Jounouchi was intoxicated, and when Jounouchi Sr. was drunk, everyone stayed out of his way; especially Katsuyaa.

Opening the window and carefully avoiding the shattered glass that he had never removed from the frame, he got it up just as someone started to slam themselves against the door. Hopping up on the sill, he started to climb out as the door to his room was flung from his hinges, and Jounouchi senior stepped through the door. Preparing to jump, he was crouched, and just as he began to spring, his legs were grabbed, and he was yanked back into his room partway, causing his head to hit the side of the house. Tasting blood and seeing stars, he looked back, and aimed a kick, letting it loose and knocking his father back, making him let go. But, he only let go after he twisted Katsuyaa's ankle in the oddest direction, making the blonde's vision double as a crack was heard piercing the quiet night air. Shaking his head and willing the blackness away from his vision, he launched himself out of his window without a second thought, hearing his father start swearing at him as he stood back up and hung out the window. 

Tears stung Jou's eyes as he stood and stumbled away, having to put weight on his screaming ankle. He couldn't stay there; his father would come down, and then, he didn't know what would happen……

- Seto's POV - around an hour earlier… -

'_The mutt's got a yami. It's the only explanation.'_

^Yeah, but where'd it come from? And why the hell now?^

'No idea. Why don't you return his book bag to him, corner him, and make him tell you?'

^Good idea, but I'm not so sure that he will, even if you control his yami. What did you do to him anyway?^

'Simply…Subdued him, is all. He won't really be able to control the puppy for a while'

Seto nodded at this and picked up the book bag that he had grabbed after the shock the pup's display of power wore off. Looking through it proved to be pointless, because there was nothing but a textbook, two folders, and a half used spiral. Looking again though proved to be a bit more rewarding, because inside was a small, almost undetectable pocket which held a small id card with the information:

Name: Katsuyaa Jounouchi

Address: 453 Jigoku Ave [2]

Phone: None

Which was all Seto needed to find the pup's house. It was now around 5:30, and so, he decided because he for some unfathomable reason had no work, (A/N: TnS: ::holds up a bunch of paper work and lights it with a match:: No work for Seto. ^_^), he got in his favorite car, the icy blue Mercedes Benz, and went to return the bag to the pup…

32 minutes later found Seto across town in what one could call the 'Inner Ghetto', or otherwise known as 'the bad part of town'. _Well, he certainly is from the wrong side of the tracks,_ Seto thought as he found Jigoku Ave and started driving down the street, looking for 453. _401……423…… 437……449……There it is, _Seto thought as he located the pup's house. The most run-down one on the block, which was saying a lot, it looked as if it were completely uninhabitable. Peeling green pain covered pure wood, no trace of siding, and the trim held faint remnants of once being some kind of ivory white color, windows broken and boarded or covered with masking/electrical tape to stay shut, and a door hanging slightly off of it's hinges. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 6:07, and he was just going to park, when he heard a blood-curdling scream rip through the night, and the voice that gave it was recognized as the one he was looking for. _Katsuyaa_, was the thought that filtered through his mind. His first thought was to go in and see what was going on, but the priest persuaded him that that was too brash, and he should wait to see if anything else happened. And, not half a minute later, he saw a head of blonde hair poke out of a window on the left side of the house. A bit more of the blonde was shown as he crouched to jump, but just as he went to fly, something dragged him back, making him hit his head on the sill.

Then, a split second later, something fell out onto the ground and didn't move for a second. Watching intently, the blonde stood and staggered away from the house after a second of gathering his bearings and being screamed at by a thoroughly intoxicated man, seemingly keeping his weight off of his right foot for some reason. Putting his car in park, Seto exited it, and leaned back on it, watching the blonde come closer to where he stood……

Back to Jou's POV, present time…

Blinking through the haze that my screaming ankle had me through, I was sure that I was hallucinating; what was Kaiba doing standing in front of my house!? It's too late to turn around and walk away; he's already seen me. This is bad; right now, I can't argue with him. I probably can't even form a sentence that makes any remote sort of sense. Gritting my teeth to stop myself from yelling as I opened my mouth, I decided that I'd probably have to be the one to start this inevitable conversation.

"What're you doing here Kaiba?" came my voice, which was half wince half extremely pitiful growl. He continued to look at me calmly, not affording me an answer, which really was starting to get to me. Damn it all, the stoic bastard! I don't have time for this.

Turning, I began to walk down the street; I'd have to camp out in an alleyway again. Just hope that Jason and his stupid freekin' gang don't show up, or I'm not gonna be able to walk for a week again…

"What's wrong with your foot pup?" came a voice. Snapping around, I would have found my suspicions to be correct and that it was Kaiba who had spoken, if the sudden movement hadn't jarred my right ankle, which is the one that I instinctively stepped on to turn. Choking on a sob, a half yell leaked out of my mouth as the ground came up to give me a kiss, and I screwed my eyes shut as I waited for an unpleasant impact with the cement sidewalk. Then, I stopped falling, hitting something not hard and cold, but something soft and warm. Blinking through the tears that stung my eyes from the pain of my foot, I looked up and saw the just about blank chips of ice that made up Seto Kaiba's eyes. Almost blank because I saw only one emotion there; just a faint, almost undetectable look of concern. Standing slowly from his slightly crouched state and taking me with him, the weight added to my ankle caused the world to spin, and I had to either close my eyes or puke, not that I had anything in my stomach to dispel anyway. Eyes closing, I heard him say,

"You ok pup?" I half nodded, liking the warmth that he was supplying, and I leaned closer to him, momentarily forgetting that he was my worst enemy; I hadn't been warm in a long time. I felt, rather than heard, his chest rise and fall in an inaudible sigh, though I'm not sure if it was in relief or annoyance, and he said,

"Come on." With that, I was turned to walk in the general direction of what I could guess was the road. Whimpering as he tried to coax me to take a step, I expected for him to pull away or reprimand me for being weak, but I was extremely surprised when I felt my feet leave the ground, and my eyes snapped open as I was set inside the plush interior of a Mercedes Benz……

TnS: There's your chapter!!

Seto: -_-' I was… nice … to the puppy. What the hell?

TnS: You're gonna be a lot more than nice to him later in the fic… hopefully… ::wink wink::

Seto: I don't think I like that look. What do you mean?

TnS: ::whispers::

Seto: ::eyes bug out:: ::nose tinges pink::

TnS: ^_^ R'n'R plz!!

Footnotes:

1 - if you've ever smelled a room with lots of blood in it, it's very very syrupy sweet smelling, though I can't remember why…and no, I don't know this from experience, 'cause I've never killed anyone… ::wink wink:: ::nudge nudge::

2 - Jigoku is 'Hell' in Japanese ^_^, but this isn't his real street… IDK what that is… 


End file.
